


Only Angel

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wing!AU, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jace's blood gives him the lost ability to call forth his angel wings, an ability not accepted by the clave, so Jace takes care of them in secret, with the help of the only other person who knows what having wings is like-Alec.





	Only Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing mundiemom!

  
  


It's forbidden to use the rune .  Y ears of laws and parables speak of the dangers of using such a powerful mark .  Jace knows it .   Alec knows it . But in moments like these when Alec's about to burst at the seams from pain, his back muscles rippling every few moments and Jace's self control slipping faster than Alec's, they resort to burning the mark into Alec's skin, the stele hot and searing against the flesh there .   T hough the pain is nothing compared to the pain of having wings hidden inside, a constant strain both mental and physical.  

 

Shadowhunters weren't meant to have wings, they were meant to defend the mundanes with the sliver of power they've been given, not to be guardian angels. Most Shadowhunters had been suppressing their wings for so long they didn't even notice them, some even forgetting they existed ; the appendage only existing in the dimensional world and not the physical.  But Alec and Jace were different. 

 

Valentine's experiments on Jace had forced extra angel blood to run through his veins, bringing out the gene stronger that it appeared in other Nephilim.  It was only when he'd collapsed in pain during a mission, with no precursor,  that he found himself blacking out ;  his wings unfolding to show off their glory to those around him. 

 

Mayrse had been quick to hide the knowledge, telling others that Jace had been badly injured in a fight and was to be left alone for quicker recovery .   And when Jace awoke, she told him never again to allow his wings to be seen.  The Lightwoods were respected Shadowhunters and they would not allow their name to be tarnished by Jace's defect.   Jace tried his best to keep them under wraps, ignoring the discomfort he felt when he kept them bound but when the pain started to flare back up and Jace found himself getting dizzy during missions, he had to hide himself away in the gardens to let his wings stretch to clear the pain from his body.  And that's when Alec found him. 

 

Alec had been surprised, his eyes going wide for a moment before he seemed to push the shock down and offered Jace a smile. He hadn't even mentioned them as he sat down beside Jace and began telling him about a meeting they'd had that morning about improving downworlder relations. There were no questions, no looks of disgust, no lecture about the law,  just acceptance. 

 

It was only a few months later that Alec had fallen violently ill. Shadowhunters didn't get sick but Alec was burning up with fever and sweats.   Jace poured himself into trying to find answers, searching endlessly through the Institute's library, spending all his waking hours huddled in the back corner with endless texts.  When he found nothing of any help in the endless array of books,  he snuck into the restricted section and that's where he found his answers. Buried deep in an ancient text was a rune for wings with a description of the symptoms of repressing one's wings for too long; and they matched Alec's perfectly. 

 

That night Jace had snuck into the infirmary and drew the rune on Alec, immediately bringing forward his wings and within an hour Alec was back to normal. The pair kept it between themselves and began searching for answers together.  After months of tracking down warlocks, fairies and Shadowhunters, they found out that the bond between them had caused the effect on Alec.   Jace's soul was shared with Alec's and therefore Jace's abilities had become Alec's own.  

 

Now they sat together in Alec's room, locking runes covering the door and silencing runes littering the walls.  Jace's wings were open, relaxing behind his body as he sat on Alec's mattress, legs crossed in front of him.   Jace's stele burned marks into Alec's skin, low on his hip bone, a place he could hide the rune without too much trouble.   The moment Jace pulled the stele away Alec's wings appeared, stretching out majestically behind him, white feathers spreading behind him in a show of beauty that took Jace's breath away.  Jace hardly used words like 'beautiful', but when he looked at Alec's wings it was the first word that popped into his mind. 

 

Alec's wings shook a little as they tried to relax themselves, happy to finally be free of their magical binding.  A few feathers fell loose and Jace couldn't help but note how messy Alec's wings were from being curled up and hidden for so long and Jace's heart gave a sad tug. It wasn't fair that Alec had to hide who he was from the world, especially not when he was this beautiful.  Alec deserved to not have to worry about what others would think of the gift he'd been given .  It was not a curse ; Jace refused to let Alec think of it that way. 

 

Jace reached out, his fingers gently running over the feathers of Alec's wings, trying to flatten out the feathers that had gone astray.  Alec shivered, biting his lip as he watched Jace try and fix the mess. Jace jerked his hand back quickly when Alec shivered, afraid he'd hurt the other boy. Jace had come to learn that wings were a lot more sensitive than other parts of his body, his usually hot showers felt wonderful on his skin but caused pain to his wings and Jace had burned himself more than once. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Did I pull too hard?" Jace asked softly, as he looked at Alec who blushed and ducked his head, seemingly slightly uncomfortable under Jace's worried gaze. 

 

"Um, no. No it's uh....it's alright." 

 

Jace nodded and reached back up to flatten the puffy feathers closer to Alec's shoulder and Alec let out a quiet whimper.   Jace removed his hand as if he'd been burned and looked at Alec with worry.  If Alec was in this much pain over having a few feather moved there could be something serious going on, something that couldn't be ignored. 

 

"Alec, if this is hurting you, we need to go talk to someone. Your wings shouldn't hurt that much. You need to be able to take care of them without it causing you pain."

 

Alec looked down at his lap, where his hands were now crossed and shook his head. "You didn't hurt me." His voice was a quiet mumble but Jace heard him clear enough, could feel the embarrassment through their bond. 

 

"Then what's wrong Alec?" Jace's eyebrows furrowed, wondering what could possibly be wrong if Alec wasn't in pain. What else caused someone to shiver and whimper like that? The only other thing Jace could think of was- Oh. 

 

Realization hit Jace like a freight train and then a smirk slowly started to grow on his face.  He knew Alec liked him, of course he did, he wasn't blind [That and Magnus had pointed it out to him during a particularly long night of studying ancient text with himself and Alec] but that didn't mean he was used to actually seeing the effects for himself.  Alec always seemed to have a tight reign on his emotions, pulling back before Jace could see more than a small flicker of what he knew Alec was feeling. 

 

Instead of apologizing Jace reached back out and gently tangled his fingers through Alec's feathers, dragging them down the length of them, causing Alec to moan quietly, his cheeks flushing a red so dark Jace might have thought he was dying from burning alive. 

"Jace." Alec's voice was strangled, "Please don't.  I can't...It's hard enough to think of you as just my parabatai, I don't need any extra reason to struggle with that."

Jace chuckled, shaking his head softly, "Alec, did you really think I didn't mean it?" Jace moved his fingers again, causing another whimper to fall from Alec's lips. "You're my parabatai, you're the only person I can trust with this." Jace motioned between them, clearly meaning their wing situation. "You're beautiful, Alec. Your wing needs proper care, and...being with you would be..."

Jace shook his head, unable to find words. Jace didn't trust very often ; years of being abused left him with trust issues farther than the eye could see.   Alec was the exception, he always had been, and trusting Alec would be as easy as breathing. 

 

"But you're not gay." Alec blurt out, confusion written all over his face, his cheeks still tinted red. 

 

"No, I'm not." Jace chuckled, smiling at Alec softly, "But I am Bisexual."

 

Alec blinked in confusion, why had Jace never said anything before? Was it because he wasn't interested in Alec? And if that was the case why was he now? 

 

"When-"

 

"Doesn't matter."

 

Jace really didn't feel like admitting that the first time he'd considered it had been that night at Magnus', nor did he feel like filling Alec in on the fact that only a week later he had left a late night study session to go on a trip to the Hunter's Moon with the purpose of picking up a boy, not a girl; And he really didn't want to explain that the reason he was late was because he was getting advice from Magnus about his newfound sexuality.  Maybe some other time Jace would tell Alec the whole story, but for right now he wanted to focus on Alec. 

 

"We can't do this...it's against the rules." Alec's argument was weak even in his own ears, year of wanting and denying himself had built up his walls but he never dreamed that Jace would feel the same. It was that admission that had his walls crumbling fast. 

 

"What we're doing, our wings, which were given to us by the Angels, are against the rules. Damn the Clave and their rules."

 

Jace's moved to sit behind Alec, picking a stray feather off of Alec's wings before settling down behind the brunette.  Alec's feathers were matted and tangled near their base and Jace felt a tug in his heart at the sight, such beauty and wonder being damaged because someone had decided it wasn't acceptable.  He reached out and threaded through Alec's feathers, massaging gently where they were connected to the skin of his wings, causing a moan to slip out of Alec's mouth. Jace moved his fingers in small circles, gently trying to work the knots out of Alec's wings from being curled up for too long. 

 

Alec's muscles were tense beneath his fingers, trying to hold back his reactions, and Jace smiled softly, "Relax." Jace urged gently, his other hand moving to rub at the parabatai rune on Alec's hip, reassuring the other male. "No one is going to judge you." 

 

Jace pressed between Alec's shoulder blades with his fingers, working circles in the muscle there and Alec slowly started to let his body relax, finding comfort in Jace's touch. "Lay on your stomach for me." Jace urged gently, waiting for Alec to comply before he went back to massaging at the tight muscles. 

 

Jace leaned down to place a kiss on the back of Alec's neck, causing him to shiver and Jace smiled against the skin there, moving slightly lower to place another kiss on his skin, straddling Alec's lower back in the process.  

Alec let out little moans and whines as Jace peppered his skin with kisses, his fingers working out the knots in his parabatai's back one by one, taking his time not just because he wanted to help but because he was completely enamored.  Alec never took too much time for himself, his version of relaxing was studying up on ancient runes and languages, and this was like heaven. Alec could feel himself absolutely melting under Jace's touch, his tightly wound body slowly sinking into the mattress and into Jace's touch. 

 

Jace placed a kiss to the small of Alec's back and Alec's hips jerked forward, thrusting against the mattress.  Jace smirked against the skin and when he pulled back he could see Alec's ears turning bright red. Jace had been sexually active since he was sixteen, and he'd long since stopped blushing over sex, but he could remember when he'd been just as embarrassed-just as /nervous/, and he wanted Alec to enjoy this, not worry about it.

 

"Alec, it's okay." Jace urged gently, moving to press his own hips down against Alec's backside so that he could feel just how much Jace was enjoying their position. "It's normal."

 

Jace's fingers ran through Alec's feathers, causing the archer to shiver .   Jace moved enough to roll Alec over and immediately straddl ed his waist again, his own wings relaxing behind his body, completely at ease. Alec's eyes trailed over their span before moving to Jace's face, blushing at the hungry look on his parabatai's face.  Jace’s eyes were trained intently on Alec, the usual blue and chocolate storm  being over taken by an inky sea, and Alec couldn't fight off the shiver he felt at the sight.

 

Jace moved his fingers to trail over Alec's feathers and Alec’s cheeks darkened as a moan slipped free. Jace smirked and leaned down so that there foreheads were pressed together, Alec's eyes dropping to Jace's lips for a second before looking back up. "Let go." , Jace urged.

 

Alec wasn't sure what it was about those words that had him throwing his last bit of restraint to the wind but he was thankful for it. He  surged up to kiss Jace and Jace moaned in pleasure, his clothed hips rolling down into Alec's. If this was forbidden, Jace didn't care, because nothing had ever felt as good as this.  Later, when he was alone in the gardens, Jace would pull out his poetry journal and compare Alec's lips to the sweetest wine; but right now poetry was the farthest thing from his mind. 

 

Jace's hands moved to wander over Alec's abs, enjoying the feeling of them contracting under his touch, Alec's hums of pleasure sending him further and further into a frenzy.  Alec's own hands moved to Jace's hips, gripping on tightly, desperate for more and unsure of how to ask for it. Jace knew, just like he always did, exactly what Alec needed and he smiled against Alec's lips, his hands moving down to the fly of Alec's jeans. 

 

"If you want to stop-"

 

"No. No...I....please, Jace. I don't care about the clave...." Alec's voice was rough, as he replied, breathless.  Alec had never felt quite so...desperate before. Jace's hands on him were like a drug and he needed more, he needed to feel Jace on every square inch of his body until he was so hooked on the feeling he couldn't feel anything else. 

 

Jace nodded, his hands going back to their task, his lips coming to meet Alec's once more.  Alec kissed back with fervor, his hands moving to tangle in Jace's wings, causing the blonde to let out a moan into Alec's mouth, his hips jerking ever so slightly and Alec couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for pulling the reaction from Jace. 

 

Jace retaliated by pulling Alec's jeans off with his boxers in one go.   Alec flushed at the action, his little confidence boost suddenly gone and in its place came insecurity. Jace was always the one stealing the spotlight, but now Jace was looking at him as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered and it made Alec's heart hurt. 

 

"Beautiful..."Jace whispered his hands moving to gently trail up Alec's hip, across his abs to his wings, his fingers stroking them gently.  Alec shivered and moaned, his cock giving a twitch and Jace smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Alec gently. 

 

Alec's own hands moved to Jace's fly, trying his best to get it undone, his hands were hurried and clumsy and Jace chuckled gently. "Someone's eager." He teased and Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, "Says the one who had to take off my underwear with my pants." Alec shoved the denim down Jace's thighs,  and Jace kicked them off quickly before taking his boxers off.

 

Jace just smirked, "I was just trying to make things easier on you. You were pretty distracted after all." Jace teased and was met with Alec's narrowed eyes.  Jace acted as if he hadn't noticed and pressed his body against Alec's once more, his fingers moved to Alec's wings and tangled them into the feather, rubbing at them gently, causing Alec to let out a moan and a whimper. "I bet..." Jace leaned down to kiss at Alec's neck, nipping at the skin there gently, "I could make you cum just from touching your wings."

 

Alec moaned louder than he ever thought possible .  T he image of Jace teasing him, hands on his wings until he fell apart, was one far hotter than he ever thought possible-one that Alec would very much like to visit at a later time. 

 

"Later." Alec breathed, his hands reaching for Jace's own wings, drawing a noise of pleasure from him. 

 

"Angel." Jace breathed, letting his head drop forward as he let a shiver run through him. Alec's hands were skilled in combat and in archery, with small callouses on his fingers from the constant use of a bow.  But when it came to this they weren't very experienced. Alec hadn't explicitly shared details but Jace knew enough.  They weren't skilled, but they were Alec's, and the sensation of the callouses against his feathers was driving him crazy. 

 

Jace slowly slid his hands over Alec's torso and down to his hips, rubbing at the parabatai rune, "Alec, what do you want?"

 

Alec looked up at Jace nervously, licking his lips as his eyes darted away, his lips parting as he tried to catch his breath. "I...I want you, Jace." Alec looked back, more sure of himself now, though the nerves were still there. "All of you."

 

Jace hadn't realized how badly those words would affect him until they were tickling his eardrums. He surged forward, kissing Alec with more passion than he'd ever kissed before, hands trailing over Alec's runed skin with a new urgency.  He took Alec's cock in his hand, causing the archer to moan into his mouth.  Jace had only a handful of experiences with other men, and despite that he found himself enjoying Alec far more.  

 

Alec's hands were gripping Jace's wings; something that should have been painful, but all Jace could feel was pleasure. Jace moved to kiss at Alec's neck, stroking his cock slowly, and Alec let out a loud whine, his hips rocking up into Jace's hand.  "Lube?" Jace's voice was a little breathless, too enamored by watching Alec unravel, and Alec flushed red, a mumbled "bedside table" was all Jace got in reply. 

 

He wasted no time in reaching for the item, pulling the tube free and smirking when he saw it was half empty, "Have a lot of hot dates?" Jace teased, flicking open the cap and dropping Alec's cock to coat his fingers in the substance. 

 

"Yeah, you, in my mind. Now stop making fun of me." Alec huffed.  Jace grinned, tossing the tube to the side, close by enough that he could grab it when he needed it.  Alec let his legs fall apart, his cheeks colored with red and Jace placed his palm over Alec's parabatai rune with his clean hand. 

 

"I'm not. It's hot." Jace smirked, bringing his fingers down to circle Alec's entrance.  "You're not the only one you know." Jace breathed, slowly slipping a finger inside of Alec, causing the other boy to whimper. "I've thought of you too." Jace slowly thrust his finger in and out, trying to get Alec to relax. "Probably more often than I should have."

 

"Jace....you can't just say things like that." Alec was looking at Jace in a sort of dazed way.  Though there wasn't really any pleasure right now, just an odd stretch, the knowledge that Jace had fingers inside of him, had thought of Alec while he'd gotten himself off, was enough to give Alec his own little high. 

 

"Just did." Jace teased back, slipping a second finger inside Alec's heat and slowly sliding his fingers in and out, trying to let Alec adjust to them.  Alec's fingers tightened in Jace's feathers and Jace moaned a little breathlessly at the sensation, fingers stuttering ever so slightly as they worked Alec open, waiting only a moment before adding a third.  Alec squirmed uncomfortably beneath Jace and Jace couldn't help but reach his free hand down to run along Alec's wing to distract him.  Alec groaned in response, and after only a moment began to rock his body down against Jace's fingers, trying to pull them deeper. 

 

"Jace, please." 

 

Alec's voice was breathy and Jace couldn't deny a single request that came from those lips in that tone of voice.  He slid his fingers free, reaching for the lube once more and quickly coating his cock before shifting his body to line himself up with Alec's entrance. His eyes met Alec's and Alec nodded, giving all the permission he needed. Jace slid inside Alec's inviting heat slowly, knowing that even with the prep Alec would be in pain.  Alec kept any sign of discomfort hidden, letting his legs fall farther apart, welcoming Jace deeper, closer, and Jace had to stop breathing for a second to hold himself back from the edge. 

 

"Alec...." Jace's voice cut off, unable to speak.  Instead he settled for caressing Alec's fingers with shaky hands.  Alec was gripping onto Jace's wings in pain but after a moment his grip loosened and his hips rocked up to meet Jace's as his hands moved to run through Jace's own feathers. 

 

"I'm okay, Jace. Just....please." Alec let his head fall back to the bed, looking up at the blonde with glassy eyes full of want and Jace couldn't say no. Jace moved his hips slowly, deliberately, letting Alec get used to the sensation before he started a true rhythm, one that left Alec arching his back and moaning Jace's name as Jace desperately tried to hang on to his sanity. 

 

"I didn't....Jace, I didn't know-" Alec's voice was rough with emotion, one of his hands moving to wrap around Jace's neck and playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Alec had imagined a scenario like this so many times but nothing had prepared him for this. His fantasies were just that, fictional experiences with a Jace that was all too perfect.  But this, this was real, this was Jace in all is imperfect glory making Alec feel as if nothing could ever be more perfect. 

 

"I know. I know....I...Oh, Alec." Jace's head fell forward, letting their foreheads rest together as he tried to hold his focus.  He was no stranger to sex but this,  this was not only a physical pleasure but a spiritual one. Their bond was alive and warm, flowing so strongly between them that Jace didn't know where he ended and Alec began. It was incredible, indescribable-and Jace let a tear fall. 

 

Alec's breath hitched, feeling what Jace was feeling through their bond and his fingers gripped tightly into Jace's wings and neck, causing more pleasure to flood through them.   Jace moved inside of Alec, changing the angle just enough to hit Alec's prostate and Alec almost screamed. Jace repeated the action as Alec arched into him, their lips gently brushing each others with every thrust, though never actually meeting, as moans and whines flowed between them. 

 

"Jace, Jace I can't-"

 

"It's okay, Alec, I'm-"

 

Alec had no sooner warned Jace than he fell over the edge, the bond pulling Jace over in the same moment, each boy moaning the others name. Neither boy moved for several moments, wings twitching and bodies trying to catch enough oxygen from the air. When the silence was finally broken it was by a very shaky Alec. 

 

"Wow...."

 

Jace couldn't help it, he laughed, loud and bright, a grin lighting up his whole face. "You can say that again.”

 


End file.
